The United States Golf Association (USGA) has proposed a new rule (14.3) for measuring in certain circumstances the size of the relief area where a golf ball must be dropped and played, for example, when the previous shot renders the golf ball unplayable. As there may be many additional rules that govern how a ball may be dropped and where a ball may be dropped, questions may arise about whether the ball was dropped near enough to the required drop zone.